1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to data security management systems and methods, and, more particularly, to systems and methods that switch and transmit related information between different systems during data input, thus to ensure data security.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices, such as portable devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a handheld device may have telecommunications capabilities, e-mail message capabilities, an advanced address book management system, a media playback system, and various other functions. Due to increased convenience and functions of the devices, these devices have become necessities of life.
Generally, users can connect to the Internet, and input confidential data, such as a password or financial data via the electronic device for some specific purposes, for example, online shopping. It is understood that, secure user input is a key factor of a security system. Conventionally, two systems including one trusted and one non-trusted system, can operate in the security system, wherein input procedures are solely processed by the trusted system. Due to the limited processing capability of the trusted system, the trusted system is exclusively designed for a specific input device, such as a touch panel device, and a specific software keypad corresponding to a specific application. In other words, it is inflexible for trusted systems to display various software keypads for different applications or handle different input devices. For example, when a touch panel device is replaced, the trusted system in the electronic device must be changed or re-designed for the new touch panel device since two touch panel devices may have different resolutions. Similarly, when a software keypad corresponding to an application is updated, the trusted system must be accordingly changed or re-designed. Is the limitation, make the security system inflexible and costly.